Going With You
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: "Don't worry about it Bilbo. What are friends for anyways?" I squeezed my way through the crowd of the small home and opened the door, intending to go home. But instead I felt something knocking against my forehead roughly...oh dear. There's another one? ThorinOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers! So nice of you to drop by. :) I haven't published anything recently because of college but I saw the Hobbit and oh my goodness! How could I not write something about this movie! I know it's probably not my best work but I went on VERY limited knowledge from the movie. I did make an attempt though through internet searching. How else would I know all of their names! I tried really hard on this fic so give me your input and review! Reviews make the world go around and make me write more stories! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit or Thorin, but I do own the OC

* * *

"Hmmm, the night's sky is clear tonight. Perfect for watching the stars twinkle." I mused to myself, putting away the last of the dirtied dishes from my small supper meal. True I lived alone, mother and father passed away a few years ago, but I always had frequent visitors. Mostly my neighbor, Bilbo Baggins. We often talked about many subjects ranging from the stars to the ancient myths and legends of old. I found him to be a very nice gentleman and he kept me great company.

"Alright then, now I can gaze in peace without the worry of dirty dishes smelling up my home." My home was a normal Hobbit home. Mostly round rooms with a low ceiling due to our height. But mine was different from the others. I had candles dotted around everywhere, always burning and giving off wonderful aromas that made the mind drift off into imagination. In one room you would smell the dewy forest, just waking from the morning rain. In the other, one would have thought you had walked into a bakery with the scent of honeys and sugars while sweet breads and pies filled the air. But in another you could easily see yourself sweating away in the brimstone of a volcano with its ashen odor. Lovely in my opinion, always keeping me relaxed and enjoyable.

A sudden knock on my door caused me to jump slightly. Taking off my apron I whizzed through the dining room and to the large round door, peeking through the thin glass of the windows to see who it was. "Bilbo? What is he doing here at this hour I wonder?" I mumbled, seeing my neighbor bouncing slightly in anticipation.

Bilbo was on the other side, pacing around nervously and seemingly worried about something. Opening the door cause my long hair to flutter, sending a shiver down my back from the slightest touch to my neck.

"Elspeth! Thank goodness you're home! I need you to help me! Please!" Bilbo's hair was muddled and frizzed and his eyes pleaded me to do whatever he asked. It made me worry; never had I seen Bilbo this...unwoven.

"Calm down, are you alright? Are you hurt?" My grey eyes searched him for answers. What had gotten him so riled up?

"I'm not hurt. But would you please make something to eat? Anything, and make it large. I will pay for the expenses but I'm out of things and they aren't happy." Before I was able to say anything else he ran off back to his own home; up the hill and out of my sight.

"Okay!" I shouted to his distant form. Like he was going to hear that. I had no reason to question his motives. He wouldn't lie to me and if he needs me to fix something large for him to eat then so be it. He's been there for me on several occasions, whether I was cripple or sick, it's the least I can do for him.

"Something large to eat, something large to eat. I don't have anything large! The best I can do is put together a bunch of small things that I made earlier today! Gah!" Quickly I went to my room and pulled out a basket as tall as it was wide. I then went back to the kitchen and into the pantry putting various pies, cakes and other desserts I had made earlier that day. It was intended for all my neighbors but plans change I guess.

"Bilbo I swear if you eat all of this you're going to make yourself sick!" Blowing out all the candles in the house, I didn't want to catch it on fire; I made my way up the hill, heavy basket in hand. Once at his door I knocked slightly.

The door opened and Bilbo appeared, even more befuddled than ever. "Hello Bil-"

"Get in here!" He yanked me inside and the sight I saw next made my eyes go wide. Dwarves everywhere! They were ruining his home! Stomping around with mud on their feet and tossing his dinner plates like they were nothing more than some cheap antique that was made in a hurry!

"What is going on here!" I sat the basket down on the ground but as soon as it hit the floor it was gone again, taken by one of the younger dwarves. He flashed a smile and a small bow before running back to the kitchen. Well at least there was some form of manners. "Bilbo, what is going on? Who are these people?"

"Ah my dear Elspeth. How nice it is to see you again." And older gentleman came over to me, clearly he was not hobbit or dwarf for his head touched the ceiling and he had to hunker down a bit to avoid the clashing.

"I'm sorry but we've never met before." I replied, examining him. He dressed like a wizard. Long grey beard, equally long gray hair, and a staff which held a shining jewel. Yes, he must be a wizard of some sort.

"Oh forgive me my dear. You were just a little baby when we first met. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. It's a pleasure to see you again, and so grown. You've matured into quite the lady." His smile was warm, but I couldn't take it in due to the ruckus that was everywhere else. My eyes were darting everywhere but they stopped and landed on a single plate that was being tossed and rolled around everywhere. A plate that was very dear to me.

"Bilbo...is that my mothers wedding plate?" True I used that plate often. Why was it in Bilbo's house? We often had dinner together so I left it there to use whenever the occasion called for it. To see these dwarves tossing it around so carelessly made a small bit of anger dwelled up within me and I will not have it shattered by stupidity.

"Please excuse me for a moment." I excused myself from Bilbo and Gandalf and began walking toward the crowd of dwarves, pushing slightly trying to get through. They were a merry group, I must admit, but if there is even a scratch on that plate then they will get a scolding like they have never experienced.

I made it to the dining room, standing beside the younger dwarf who snatched my basket full of desserts away from me. This must be what Bilbo meant; they were eating like a starved horse! I saw the plate being tossing closer and closer to me until finally; the younger elf caught it and nearly dropped it from his laughter of a good time.

Reaching down quickly I grabbed it away from him and held it to my chest, turning to look at the one that nearly shattered it. "Ah, the lady who gave us the cakes lad!" He bowed down again with a cheery smile on his face. "I am Kili, pleased to-"

"I do not care who you are young dwarf. I do care about how you are treating this home and everything in it. By the way who invited you here in the first place! It wasn't me and it wasn't Bilbo, so explain yourself." I refused to break eye contact with him and he began to fidget awkwardly, looking down at the ground and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well?" The rest of the dwarves were also quiet, listening in and feeling sorry that poor Kili was the target for my rage. "I'm waiting dwarf."

"Now, now Elspeth, no need for such violent words. I was the one who invited them here." A large hand was placed upon my shoulder and Gandalf stood towering over me, giving me a look that slightly made me regret my actions toward the young dwarf. But only slightly, they still dirtied the floors and carpets after all.

Giving out a sigh, I looked at the younger dwarf, Kili, and sat the plate down on a nearby table. I made sure it wouldn't fall before clearing my throat slightly and making him look at me, guilt and embarrassment flushing his face.

"Kili, please forgive me for my harsh and rude words. I am Elspeth and it is a pleasure to meet you." I gave a bow and was relieved when his face brightened up and the look of guilt left his eyes. Obviously he was one to forget and forgive, and quickly too.

"Elspeth, allow me to introduce to you your guests. Bilbo." Gandalf made a motion for Bilbo to come over and he did, standing beside me. "We have Kili, Fili, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin and...now where is he?" Gandalf looked around for another one but failed to see him.

"I'll never remember all these names." I mumbled to myself, already forgetting half of them and feeling anxious at the thought of calling them the wrong one. "Wait, where is who?"

"You mean there's more! But the food! It's all gone again!" Bilbo suddenly piped up. True he was not pleased but they were now officially guests at his home and he would have to feed them all somehow. It was the proper Hobbit thing to do.

"Yes," Gandalf mused, "Thorin should be here by now. I wonder where he is." Gandalf's eyes roamed the dining room, making sure that he didn't miss a dwarf in all the mess that was going on.

I let out a sigh and grabbed my mothers wedding plate back, clutching it to my chest protectively. "Bilbo, who don't you start a fire to warm the place up a bit. Maybe the heat will make them calm down a little. Don't worry about the food, I'll make something else at home and bring it for the other dwarf okay? You just relax; you look like you're about the faint." A small giggle escaped me when taking notice of him.

I had never truly seen him so bent out of shape. Before I could walk away, he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. A hug of gratitude and appreciation. "Thank you so much for what you're doing. I promise I'm going to pay it all back, I swear it."

"Don't worry about it Bilbo. What are friends for anyways?" I squeezed my way through the crowd of the small home and opened the door, intending to go home. But instead I felt something knocking against my forehead roughly.

Staring in front of me was yet another dwarf. His head was in the clouds and he looked away, still knocking on my forehead. I gave off a loud cough and his knocking halted immediately. He turned his head, his hand still in the air, and his eyes widened at the realization of what he was doing.

"O-Oh." He took a step back and cleared his own throat, looking down to the ground and crossing his hands in front of himself. "Sorry, I did not realize the door was open and that I was...knocking on your head." His voice was deep, almost enchanting to hear. I could listen to it for ages. For a dwarf he was quite handsome. Normally I did favor men who had hair sprouting from their faces, but I don't think I could imagine him without it. He wouldn't look right, it suited him. Especially when his hair was darted slightly was a tinge of white.

"Let me guess, your name is Thorin?" I asked, a small smile slipping onto my face when I realized that he was thoroughly embarrassed about the whole situation. "Tell you what, I'll grab you a bite to eat and you get in here from the cold. Bilbo is building a fire as we speak." He stepped aside, letting me pass and walked into the house without another word spoken.

"He sure is the silent one." I mused to myself as I went back up the hill, opening the door to my own hole in the ground. I didn't bother lighting the candles seeing as I wouldn't be staying but only for a few moments. I sat the wedding plate down on the kitchen table and proceeded to whip something up for the newest arrival. "Hope he doesn't mind soup and bread."

I had a small pot over the fire that was warm; it wasn't enough to feed everyone when Bilbo came in. Not to mention it wasn't done all the way at the time; I intended on taking it over to Bilbo for a midnight snack later, but as I've said before, things tend to change around here. The soup consisted of potatoes, carrots and chunks of meat, almost like a stew rather than a slushy soup. Four ladles filled a large bowl and I grabbed a loaf of freshly made bread, putting it into yet another basket for the short journey. I also grabbed a large bottle of Ale for him to wash it all down with.

Walking out of my home, I trudge on until I hit Bilbo's house again. Not that far of a walk, not that far at all. Opening the door, I was relieved when I saw the dwarves scattered around in chairs. They were calm and it took loads of stress off of Bilbo. Well almost.

"Possible incineration!" I heard him shout from another room. He was once again pacing around the room, but this time he held a large paper in his hand and he continued reading while the dwarves smiled at him. Well, most of the dwarves smiled at him anyways.

"Ah, Elspeth. Will you be accompanying us on our exciting journey? I can see that adventure is in your heart." Gandalf was once again standing beside me, another warm smile plastered on his aged face.

"Journey?" Cocking my head to side in confusion, I stared up with a new gleam dancing in my eyes. "What journey?"

"It is nothing to concern yourself with. And it's nothing a lady such as your should think about doing." Thorins deep voice startled me and I turned quickly to meet his unapproving gaze. "What we are doing is dangerous."

I held out the basket silently and he took it without hesitation. I guess he hadn't eaten for awhile. "With as much respect as I can muster, but I don't recall asking for your opinion, let alone your permission. I will go where I want and do what I want." Stalking off to Bilbo, I failed to see the now amused expression lingering on the hansome dwarfs face. He probably wasn't happy about my backsassing toward him, but he'll get over it or I'll take my food back.

"Don't tell me you've already met your match Thorin." Gandalf laughed quietly, watched as Thorin walked over to the dining room table to eat the meal he was provided. "Of course not." He grumbled to himself, watching the other dwarves sit and wait for their next move.

I, on the other hand, walked over to Bilbo. Placing a hand on his shoulder I gave out a sigh, he was roused up all over again! "Alright Bilbo, what do they want?"

"They want me to be a-a burglar for them on some fantastic journey! Do I look like the type of person who could steal things from others! I-I'm a Hobbit! There's nothing special about me!" He shouted, panic setting in already.

"Calm down." I took the paper from him and sat it down on a nearby table. "Just breathe. Now you and I both know that you are itching to go with them. I know your fear Bilbo, the fear of not returning to your home, to your books, to your study. But come on, something like this only happens once in a lifetime." I said. He scanned the area, looking from one dwarf to the next, his lips tightening as he did so. He knew I spoke the truth, but even so he wouldn't say it out loud.

"You know me better than I know myself, but this is something that cannot be decided overnight, Elspeth. I'm sorry." He replied, a small sadness in his voice. I knew he wanted to go, but he was a humbly fellow, never even held a sword. If this journey was to be as fantastic as they had said, he would definitely have to get over that, and that means change. Bilbo Baggins was not one for change.

"Come; let's talk to our guests by the fire in the living room." He let a smile etch itself onto his face and we made our way to the living room, sitting wherever was available. Bilbo managed to steal an armchair and I, literally, sat on the arm of a couch that was preoccupied by three other dwarfs.

"Hello, Milady." Glancing down I noticed yet another younger dwarf, but for the sake of me I couldn't remember his name! His blonde hair glittered against the firelight and I searched my mind for any trace of a name that would be remotely close. He began to open his mouth to tell me his name, but I stopped him quickly.

"No, don't tell me!" Again I pondered, and he sat back with a determined look in his eyes. Almost like he was willing his name to me through his mind. Quite amusing actually. "Kili." I said. From his grin and chuckle, I could only guess that I was wrong.

"Close. Fili."

"Fili...then who's Kili? There is a Kili right?" Suddenly a familiar head popped out from behind Fili and smiled brightly. "That's me Milady! Kili, at your service!" I gave off a laugh from his childish antics, but I bet he was a foe to be reckoned with in the midst of battle.

"So, what is this grand adventure that Bilbo is so worried about?" Fili and Kili glanced to each other, unsure of what to say. Perhaps they didn't want me to know about it, like Thorin. But Gandalf asked if I would join them. How can I join something when I don't even know what it is?

Looking in the direction Bilbo, I saw him nodding off to sleep, the heat of the fire becoming too much for him to bear. "I guess I'll just ask Gandalf later."

"You will do no such thing. What we are doing is dangerous and as I've said before, it is no place for a lady, let alone someone as young as you. I'm not even keen on him going." Thorin emerged from the kitchen and shot his gaze at a sleeping Bilbo and then back to me, the bottle of Ale sitting comfortable in his hand. It was almost as though he was trying to intimidate me into not going and doing what he says; I didn't care for the power he thought he had over me.

Getting up from the arm chair I walked over to him, looking up. Hobbit and dwarves were known to be short by nature, but even so, I had to look up at him for he nearly stood a head higher than me. "As I've said before, I don't recall asking for your opinion. Let alone your permission. If I want to go then I will go, I've already been invited mind you."

Thorin shot an angry look to the wizard that stood nearby. Gandalf smiled gleefully and continued, like the rest of the dwarves, to watch the small spat going on between Thorin and I. "I said no." He grumbled, clearly refusing to lose and crossing his arms over his bulky chest in defiance.

"And I said yes. So whether you like it or not, you face the possibility of me going with you. Deal with it." I stomped past him and woke Bilbo, taking him to his room so he could sleep peacefully, away from all the noise. Once the covers were around him, I heard a deep sultry sound coming back from the living room.

_"Far over, the Misty Mountains cold."_

I recognized the voice as Thorin himself, who knew that he was so good at singing. His voice penetrated the very walls of Bilbo's home and I made my way back to the living room, but a hand shot out and placed itself on my stomach. I managed to make it to the hallways before Gandalf had stopped me. His eyes bored to the dwarves in the living room as he smoked his pipe, listening to the tale that was being told.

_"To dungeons deep, and caverns old."_

_"We must away ere break of day, to find our long-forgotten gold."_

"Gandalf, what happen to these people? Their faces are so...sad." I whispered, watching closely as a few of them began to stand up, as if ready to join Thorin in harmony of a sad tale.

"A wrongness was cast upon them. And this song is their solid reminder of that day." Gandalf took another puff from his pipe, his eyes still cast in front of him. And mine were as well now.

_"The pines were roaring on the height."_

_"The winds were moaning, in the night,"_

_"The fire was red, it flaming spread."_

_"The trees like torches blazed with light."_

As their song finished, I could help but feel and overwhelming sadness come upon me. I understood these lyrics, and I understood the disaster they must have been through. "They were driven from their home by a fire weren't they?"

"Yes. A fire from a beast drove them away and claimed their hard earned fortune. Elspeth, we need Bilbo to come along with us on this journey. And...most of us...wouldn't mind you as well." Gandalf shrunk back away from the living room, taking me with him so we could converse privately for a moment.

"I'm not so sure Gandalf. Bilbo wants to go, as I've said before, but he's a humble fellow and the thought of leaving the Shire scares him. I-It scares me as well. No matter how much I would like to accompany the group, there are those who have voiced their opinion. Our spats would only slow down everything."

"Fear not child. Thorin is rough around the edges, but a great evil has been done to him and his people. I'm sure he would warm up to you." Gandalf made another attempt, but at the moment I was like Bilbo. I would need time to think about it.

"I see. May I ask if you have room for a few to sleep to your home? I'm afraid that if all were to stay here then it would be terribly uncomfortable."

"Yes I don't mind taking a few. You can send them up to my home when are ready to retire, your welcome as well. My home is right up the hill. I'll keep a light on so they know where to go. Goodnight Gandalf." I went back over to Bilbo and placed a small kiss to his forehead. I then say my goodbyes to a few of the dwarves and returned to my home.

Once the door was closed, I immediately went to my bedroom so I could change into my nighttime attire. I had just put on a robe and tied it when a knock at the door caught my attention. "That was fast, they must be tired after the meals they had." Making my way to the door I opened it up, revealing a few of the dwarves that I had spoken to earlier. Gandalf was there as well.

"Ah, hello boys. Come on in." They all made their way inside, Gandalf ducked down to avoid the chandelier, and stood in my living room, waiting for instructions on where to drop and sleep.

"Come on I have a guest bedroom that can house at least four of you. " I remembered Fili and Kili, but also following me was and older dwarf with a long grey beard. Next to him was a _somewhat _younger dwarf with a tattooed, bald head and a long black beard.

I led them to the bedroom, Fili and Kili took to one large bed while the other two took to the other. "You sleep well. If you should need anything don't hesitate to wake me up." They gave off a gruff nod and before I was able to close the door the sound of snoring erupted through the room.

"Oh dear they are tired." I mumbled to myself. Making my way back to the living room I noticed that Gandalf was still standing, his staff in his hand and his eyes tired from all the recent events that had occurred. "Come along Gandalf, you can sleep in here." I led him to my own bedroom, though I dared not tell him that, and he also took refuge on the small comfy mattress. I knew if he was ever to find out that it was my own bed he would have a fit and make me sleep there as well.

As I walked back into the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks. "So sorry, you frightened me. I didn't know you came along as well." My eyes darted to the proud dwarf standing by my lit fireplace.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you." Now that things were settled down, he seemed much calmer and less tense than when he was at Bilbo's house. But he now seemed more tired. The bags under his eyes were clear as day and the heat of the fore lulled him into a standing sleep.

"Oh no you don't. You can't fall into the fire asleep. Sit here until I get the couch made up for you." Walking over to him, I placed my hands on his arm, leading his nearly incoherent state over to a chair so he could sit. He plopped down and I went to a nearby closet, pulling out various pillows and blankets to make the couch as comfortable as I possible could.

I placed a few pillows down and then a blanket on top. Glancing over to Thorin, I figured that if I didn't get him to the couch soon he would never get there. Making my way toward him, I leaned down and brought my hand up to his cheek. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slowly getting steadier by the minute.

"Thorin, come on. Let's get you to the couch. Thorin, come on." I could see that my talking wasn't doing any good, and being the nice host that I am, there was no way he was sleeping in a stiff upright chair.

"For heavens sake." Seeing that my talking method wasn't going to work, I wrapped my arms around his waist, underneath his own arms, and hoisted to the best of my ability. The couch was only a few steps back and I prayed that I would be able to make it without falling in a heap.

Once he was up and standing, I felt him starting to slouch against me, forcing me back. "Oh dear." Feeling myself starting to fall, I let out an annoyed sigh as my back hit the couch. "Ugh, men and their bodies! I swear." True Thorin was rather built from what I could see, and him asleep on top of me was only making it worse. He was crushing me!

"Come on now, at least let me out." I mumbled. I undid my hands from behind his back and slithered my way out from under him. He now lay on his stomach with his head to the side and an arm dangling down, fingers barely brushing against the floor.

"That's as good as it's going to get." I placed a cover over top of him and scrounged up a few more things from the closet. I laid a cover down in front of the fireplace and placed my head on the pillow. Sleeping on the floor wasn't my favorite thing to do, but my guests come first. One night won't kill me.

As I gazed into the fire before me, Thorins soft snoring made me smile. Poor guy must be exhausted from the day's travels and everything else. Moments later I found myself drifting off into my own slumber, away from all the noise and lights of the real world.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of something sweet. "Mmmm." Was one of my candles lit? I don't recall ever lighting them back last night. The suns early rays shone through the panes of the window, hitting me right in the face in the most unpleasant of ways.

"The...Candles? The dwarves!" I tumbled and landed harshly on the ground. But wait, wasn't I already on the ground? Giving my eyes a few good rubs, I noticed that I was no longer in front of the fireplace. I was now, or was a few moments ago, on the couch asleep.

"Impossible unless someone moved me. While I was still asleep." Standing up and searched all around my home for the dwarves, but none were found. They were all gone, vanished into thin air.

"They left for their adventure I suppose. Bilbo..." My thoughts immediately turned to the hobbit that rested just above the hill. Had he decided to go with them then? Had they woke him to ask? I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, up the hill and to his familiar door. I knocked frantically but received no answer. Opening it up, it was unlocked; I saw that he was no where in sight.

"Bilbo! Bilbo are you in here? Answer me please!" Still nothing. I stood in the doorway of his home, thinking. I had also been invited by Gandalf, but Thorin showed a strong opinion about not going.

"Bilbo went with them though. He's really the only friend I have around here so life will be boring without him..." Rolling my eyes, I shut his door and quickly made my way back down to my own home. Once inside I changed clothes and quickly began to run out of the Shire.

"If he went then so am I! I've always wanted to go on an adventure!" I ran as fast as I possible could. There were a few neighbors that looked at me as though I was crazy, but who cares! I was going to go with them on this fantastic journey! And if Thorin had anything to say about it, then let him. He'll have to grow up and get over it.

It was many minutes before I caught the line of long ponies and laughing dwarves in my sight. They were trotting along and I for one was tired of running around. "H-Hey! Wait up guys!" I yelled out to them.

They stopped immediately and all heads turned in my direction including Bilbo. Poor lad was already on top a horse and looking most uncomfortable about it.

"Miss Elspeth! You decided to join us on our journey then?" I walked over to Gandalf as he smiled down to me. Though I could feel the stare from others that did not want me there.

"I told you this was not something for a young lady. Go back home." Thorins booming voice shot over to me making me groan out of annoyance. I was starting to get tired of him telling me what I can and can't do. As far as I was concerned, I was a grown woman. Capable of doing what she wants and not having someone tell her she can't.

"Listen, I know you don't want me here. But if Bilbo's going along then so am I. Popular to contrary belief I can actually be of use to you whether you know it or not. I can provide meals for the group so they can rest without the worry of food." I walked over to Thorin and his pony, looking up at him with my hands on my hips, trying to mentally persuade him into letting me come along for the journey.

"She's got my vote!" Came a voice that I was starting to recognize. Kili you are to kind! I stayed focused on Thorin. He looked down to me and I could see him thinking it over. Rolling his eyes he let out a sigh of defeat and I had to contain the smirk that dared to slip through.

"Get her a pony."

"We're out. Master Bilbo took the last free one." Gandalf mused, taking pity on me for a moment at the thought of me walking the entire way.

"It's alright. I don't mind walking, I'll be fine." I said, making a sad attempt to lighten the dark mood of a few. Thorin was annoyed with my presence, that was certain, but maybe he'll warm up to me.

"No you won't. Take hold." To my great surprise Thorin stretched out one of his hands toward me. He wanted me to ride with him?

"No, it's okay. I can-" His narrowed eyes made me say no more. Taking hold, he hoisted me up and I sat sideways on the back of the horse, one of my arms reaching around his back so I wouldn't fall off as we went.

"Alright, let's move it." He gave the order to go and everyone complied immediately. An awkward silence sat between us, so thick that the now blunt knives of Bilbo's home could cut it easily and without effort.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay for the night."

"Hmm?" Glancing up, I saw that Thorin was trying to make small talk. Anything to ease the silence between us. "You didn't have to sleep in the floor you know. I would have taken it without trouble."

"You were my guests. It's the least I could do. D-Did you put me on the couch?" True it was a tad embarrassing to think that he did something so nice. He could have left me on the cold floor, but if he actually took the time to pick me up and place me there, well that was rather...sweet of him.

"You looked cold." His short answer showed me that he wasn't as bad as I thought. In fact, I bet he was really caring on the inside. Tough on the outside, but gooey on the inside. I could laugh at the thought.

"Thorin, I really do not wish to make this journey terrible for you. I do not wish to fight or argue but Bilbo is my friend, the only friend I have. So I am asking, in the proper way now. May I accompany you on your journey? Even if it is dangerous to me?"

"I can't guarantee your safety, or your survival." He looked ahead of me, not once glancing down, but I could tell that worry was there in his voice.

"I know that. I wouldn't have come if I didn't realize that already. I will not hold you responsible for anything that happens to me. But who knows, maybe I have some secret hobbit skills down within me." My hopes raised when I saw the smallest of smile etch itself onto his face.

"You can come along with us. As long as you provide meals of course." His turn to crack a small bit of humor. I liked this side of him. The side that showed he wasn't all about battle and whatever we were doing on this journey.

"I hope we can be friends at the end of all this." Finally he glanced down to me, a bit of humor lingering in his eyes. I laughed a little and leaned up, placing a small kiss to his cheek in thanks.

"Thanks for letting me come along Thorin. I'm sure that this journey will be something to remember."

"It will be...it will be."


	2. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Okay. Since I recieved so many good comments and reviews from Going With You, I have decided to start and entire new story for my darling fans. :) It will be called We Thought You Dead and will be an actual story, not a one shot like this. So please go check it out and leave your comments!


End file.
